User blog:TrevorOntario719/Retiring from ESB 10.20.17
Effective October 20th, 2017, I will be resigning from my position as chat moderator on Encyclopedia SpongeBobia. Why, you may ask? Well, personally, I do not have the time for ESB anymore. I have started high school, and I need the time to devote to my studies. Second, I have lost my interest in contributing to ESB. That’s all here. If you want to hear the rest, go to the Cans48 Archive Wiki. I posted the rest there. Here’s the link http://cans48-archives.wikia.com. Wait, you’re already there? Huh. I guess it’s time to spell out the rest. I am extremely dissatisfied with the way Encyclopedia SpongeBobia has been going. I can not go onto the forums because of the cesspool it has became. All it has devolved into is a bunch of nonsense involving Hurt and Heal, Pizza threads, and Counting games, thanks to the immature recruits from Summer 2017. Sad part is, some of these guys have been elected discussion moderators by us. This is going out to Views and Tyler. Both of you, please stop. Your immature behavior, and your support of these spam-like and irrelevant threads are giving you both a bad reputation with the other moderators. This is bad enough on its own, but I get worse. Oh, it gets worse. The administration roster as of 2017, is the most incompetent, arrogant, and lazy roster ESB has ever had. I am extremely appalled by what FishTank has been doing, yet the bureaucrats (especially Nicko and 456) just act like subordinates to him and follow his every move, even if there are consequences that are too big to be swept under the rug. Worst part is that FishTank has a history of this behavior where he goes on wikis and forces unnecessary changes. On wiki’s with more competent administration, such as WikiDex, they just realize Wikia is not good enough for them and leave. Unfortunately, the bureaucrats here are too lazy, too scared, and too hypnotized to stand up. But the worst part about the state of ESB is how hypocritical it has become. The administration, especially the bureaucrats and the Skype admins enjoys users like TheOneFootTallBrickWall get away with blatant rule-breaking, like having inappropriate Skype names, yet if someone else skims the grey lines, they have to be squashed like a bug, with witty zingers and a barrage of warnings! This is not the Wikia I joined for. This is not the Wikia I remember. This is a place full of toxicity. By the way, I will never call this place Fandom, like ever. P.S. By the way, Loud, I'm nervous about you. You are going in the wrong direction, and at this rate, many users are going to vote "Remove" for you. Trust me on this one, you're in bad standing with some of the admins and assistants. P.P.S. BFrit10, please be more mature as a chat moderator. A lot of users have concerns about your moderation. For example, when you abused the bot in chat a few weeks ago, and you tend to spam caps. P.P.P.S. Golfpecks, you are nice, and I see hope in you, but you need to show a little more maturity if you want to handle any positions... You seem to listen to the first thing anyone says, and you have been warned for things such as invalid requests, posting too many requests, and edit farming. -Trevor Category:Blog posts